Enter: Serena the Blacksmith
by hetaliafan98
Summary: On their route to Lougetown, its no surprise that all the meat on their ship was eaten in the middle of the night. Luckily for the Straw Hats Usopp spotted an island, but the unlucky part, the Island happens to have a Marine Base on it. Thanks to Luffy's stomach they meet a possible friend and or crewmate.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own One piece

A/N: This is after they defeat Arlong, and their headed to Lougetown

As the sun was rising and everyone was on deck, Nami was in her lounge chair as Sanji was bringing her something to drink. Zoro was sleeping as usual, while Luffy was laying on the deck next to Usopp.

"So..Hungry"

Luffy wined looking at Sanji.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU STOPPED STEALING FOOD IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT WE'D HAVE MORE, DUMBASS"

Sanji shouted as he snapped around to face Luffy.

"But if you really want lunch so bad,take this and catch us something"

Sanji said handing Luffy a rod as he was puffing a smoke.

"Hey look I spot an island!"

Usopp said as he was looking through the binoculars and saw an island in the distance.

"YAY, NO FISHING!"

Luffy shouted as he handed Sanji the rod back and he and Usopp started to line dance.

"We don't have to fish!"

They kept chanting as Nami face palmed.

"Ok we'll get more supplies there, BUT WHATEVER WE GET BETTER LAST UNTIL LOUGETOWN. YOU GOT THAT LUFFY!"

Nami shouted.

"Ok i'll try" Luffy said with a grin.

"Why do i not feel so convinced?"

Nami asked heself with a sigh knowing what the outcome will be.

* * *

The Island had buildings everywhere on the front side of the Island, and a forest in the back. But what was really noticeable was the Marine fort at the edge of the town.

"Uh guys not that I doubt your intelligence, but just be careful while were here, we already have enough marines after us."

Nami said sarcastically as they docked and she left the boat.

"Thanks Nami!"

Luffy said with a grin, clueless of her uses of sarcasm, as he watched everyone except the sleeping Zoro leave. Then a sneeze came from Zoro as he woke up.

"Oh were at another island, hey Luffy if you find any blacksmiths here let me know. After that fight I had Mihawke, and the one with Arlong, my sword needs a little Sharpening."

Zoro said with a yawn as he went back to sleep.

"Sure, no problem."

Luffy said with a grin as he jumped off the boat onto the docks, then he proceeded to run into town.

"MEAT!"

Luffy shouted as he ran into town, he kept running until he hit a restaurant with a sign that said Pete's diner. Then Luffy walked in and saw people at the breakfast bar as he walked past them. He saw the windows lined up with booths as there was tables in the middle of a multi color poke dotted wallpaper room. He stopped walking and his jaw dropped when he saw an opened booth with two full plates of food on them.

"sweet!"

He said as he sat at the booth and began eating. The bell above the door rang as two people walked in, a 16 yr. old with long blonde hair, and a 10 yr old brown haired boy. They walked up to the breakfast bar as they met an old women behind the bar.

"Here you are , your husbands swords from when he was in the Marines can now be displayed."

The girl said handing the women two shining swords on a huge plaque, labeled Pete.

"Thank you Serena, now my husband can be apart of this diner. Now as I promised your free meals are at the booth."

The women said happy as a Marine walked in, then the women went to greet him, as the girl turned to the little boy.

"Yusae, you go find the booth and I'll meet you there ok."

Serena said as the boy nodded. "Ok sensei."

He said as he walked away, then Serena went to the Marine who was talking to the women.

"You know your rents due right?" He asked as he sat at the bar.

"Yes and I have it right here."

The women said handing him a small stack of cash.

"I will admit this is impressive, but I'm afraid rent went up."

The marine said with a smirk, as the women's eyes widened in shock.

"But I was barely able to make this much..I don't think I..."

"If you can't afford the rent I'm sorry, but you know what I have to do if that is the case."

The Marine said with a smile as he held up a lighter.

"Thanks for the meals , I hope this will cover it."

Serena said with a smile as she handed the women a small stack of cash.

"But Serena..." "No buts Mrs.T, I would not be doing my job as an honorable citizen if I did not pay for a delicious meal."

Serena said to the women with a wink.

"Im sure this will cover rent now, Sergeant."

Serena said as she turned to the Marine who was now angered. Yusae was walking toward the booth as he saw Luffy eating their food.

"AHH, HEY YOU JERK THAT NOT YOURS!"

Yusae yelled at Luffy as luffy finished both plates, then looked at the kid.

"Im sorry kid, was this food yours?"

Luffy asked with a burp.

"THAT WAS MINE, AND SENSEIS LUNCH!"

Yusae yelled as his hands turned to fists.

* * *

"Ah yes, your the blacksmith that just came to town, your names Serena right? My boss has told me so much about the weapons he kindly got from you."

The Marine said with a smirk, as Serena glared at him.

"Well I guess for a government official, stealing is considered getting a kind gift."

Serena said with a smirk right back.

"Listen you brat..."

"I'm sorry Sergeant, but I believe your business here is over"

The women said interrupting the Marine and showing the Marine the door.

"BYYYYYYYYYYE~!"

Serena said while waving with a smirk.

"Thank you Serena, I don't know how I'm going to repay you!"

The women said with a smile.

"No problem, you being able to cook in this town is payment enough."

Serena said showing the women her customers.

"SENSEI!"

Yusae yelled as he ran up to Serena.

"Yusae, what's the problem?"

Serena asked as he pointed to the booth with Luffy.

"THAT JERK ATE OUR LUNCH!"

Yusae shouted as Luffy walked toward them.

"Hey lady, thanks for the food!"

Luffy said to the women.

"THAT WASN'T SUPPOSE TO BE YOURS, YOU ASS!"

Yusae shouted as he was kicking him.

"Calm down, I'm sure he had a good reason."

Serena said grabbing Yusae's shoulder.

"Nope, i was just hungry~"

Luffy said with a grin.

"YOU ASS, YOU COULD HAVE JUST PRETENDED TO HAVE A GOOD REASON, OR BETTER YET BOUGHT YOUR OWN DAMN FOOD!"

Serena shouted as she was now kicking Luffy.

"OWW that hurts, I'm sorry!"

Luffy said as he fell to the ground as they were both kicking him.

"NO YOUR NOT!"

They both shouted as they stopped.

"I know, that's why I'm sorry."

Luffy said as Serena glared at him.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME, YOU ASS!"

Serena shouted kicking him one last time.

"I can make Yusae and you another meal if you'd like?"

The women asked meanwhile Luffy had a huge lump on his head, and a swollen face.

"No it's ok, besides you need your food to pay rent."

Serena said as Luffy stood up.

"I'll just fix a couple swords, then come back later."

Serena said as she and Yusae were about to leave.

"Wait your a swords person?"

Luffy asked excited catching up with them outside the diner.

"The correct term is blacksmith, and yes."

Serena said turning to face him.

"Well I have this swordsman named Zoro, who said he needed his sword fixed."

Luffy said as they both looked at him.

"Are you kidding why would Sensei help you?"

yusae asked glaring at Luffy.

"My aprentice does have a point there."

Serena said with a smirk, as her hand was on her chin.

"Well we do have a chef on board, his names Sanji and he's the best cook in the whole east blue! He makes tons of delicious foods."

Luffy said as all their stomachs started to growl.

"Alright i'll see what i can do, but he better be one hell of a chef from all your bragging!"

Serena said as the three started walking towards the boat.

* * *

Sanji was walking through the town looking for fruit, and vegetable stands.  
"Come on, there has to be one stand around here somewhere."  
Sanji said as he was looking around.  
"FRESH VEGGIES, THEY WERE JUST PICKED TODAY,COME AND GET YOUR FRESH VEGGIES!"  
Sanji heard a mans voice shout as he followed it to a small food stand.  
"Ah yes, I'd like to buy some fresh veggies from you sir."  
Sanji said as the old man working the stand noticed he was there.  
"Well your in luck piggy bank...I mean young man. I just picked these fresh today!"  
The old man said with a fake smile as Sanji was looking at the veggies.  
"Alright I need 30 cabbages, 30 carrots, and 30 tomatoes."  
Sanji said as the smile on the old mans face grew bigger.  
"That will be 100 million berries if you please!"  
The old man said with a smile as Sanji's jaw dropped in shock.  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME, 100 MILLION BERRIES JUST FOR ALL THAT!"  
Sanji shouted as the man was holding out his hand for the money.  
"Well I think it's completely reasonable, I need to make a living too."  
The old man said as he crossed his arms, and turned around.  
"COMPLETELY REASONABLE MY ASS!"  
Sanji yelled as the man turned to face him again, and Sanji was about to walk away.  
"Wait, please buy something, I'm begging you. You wouldn't want to let an old man go hungry would you?"  
The old man asked as Sanji just sighed and went back.  
"Fine but I,m only paying 1 million"  
Sanji said as the smile reappeared on the old mans face.

* * *

Sanji had just gotten back from shopping as he got on the Merry.

"I can't believe I paid that much for food!"

Sanji complained as he headed in the kitchen ,Nami was looking at all the clothes she got, and Zoro was still sleeping.

"Hey Sanji, now that your back can I have a snack?"

Nami asked as Sanji heard.

"Right away Nami dear~!"

Nami heard him say in the kitchen.

"I have to say this is a nice boat."

Nami heard a voice say as she turned and saw Serena on deck with Luffy and Yusae behined her.

{Oh great what trouble has Luffy gotten himself into now?}

Nami asked herself with a face palm.

"So is that him?"

Serena asked pointing to the sleeping Zoro.

"Yep, that's Zoro~!"

Luffy said as Serena walked towards Zoro and was about to grab his sword that was next to him. When she was about to grab it a hand came out and grabbed her arm.

"No one touches the sword."

Zoro said as Serena turned and saw he was awake.

"Well im sorry but im working, so just sit there and let me do my job k?"

Serena said with a little attitude and a smile as she took his sword and un sheathed it.

"Job, wait a minute...LUFFY!"

Zoro shouted as Luffy looked at him.

"Yeah?"

Luffy asked cracking his knuckles.

"Who is she?"

Zoro asked pointing to Serena.

"She's the blacksmith"

Luffy told zoro with a grin as zoro got up and walked to her.

"Blacksmith huh?"

Zoro said as he was standing next to her as she was looking at his sword. They saw she was wearing thick leather gloves, then she slid he finger down the side of the blade near the edge.

"Well it's sharp, but it's getting pretty dull, and by the looks of the blade it seems someone is rough with his sword."

Serena said as she handed Yusae the sword.

"Well apprentice, what would you do?"

Serena asked looking at Yusae.

"Well first a good sharpen, then a good polishing."

Yusae said as Serena patted his head.

"Good job apprentice!"

Serena said with a smile as she placed the sword back in it's sheath.

"Yeah well it's going to take more then just knowing what to do, to impress me."

Zoro said crossing his arms.

"Understood, but before I do anything to this sword I must ask, Are you a swordsman, or just a person with a weapon?"

Serena asked glaring at Zoro.

"Wait I thought swords were weapons?"

Luffy said confused.

"It's actually more complicated then that. You see a swordsman knows when his sword is needed and when it's not. But most people that do have weapons try to use them for fame, money, and power. So to answer your question, I'm a swordsman."

Zoro said looking a Serena.

"Is that so famous bounty hunter Roanoa Zoro"

Serena said as everyone was shocked she knew who he was, except for Zoro.

"If you really are a swordsman then answer this, What is your sword?"

Serena asked.

"My sword is an attachment to me, I put my strength into it and in return it helps me cut what I need to at the time."

Zoro said as a grin appeared on Serena's face.

"Good answer, I only ask because with my blacksmithing I only have one rule, I don't smith weapons."

Serena said as Yusae nodded and Serena started to walk toward Zoro.

"Well I should have your sword ready tomorrow, and now that we got that covered, sword-o is there anyone on this ship by the name of Sanji?"

Serena said as she walked by the Cabin door and looked at Zoro.

"That would be me."

A voice said as the cabin door opened and Sanji was in the door way, then he saw Serena as she turned around and faced him.

"And what can I do for you today my darling?"

Sanji asked as he grabbed her left hand that was wearing the same black work gloves she had on.

"Well to get me to agree to fix the sword, your captain agreed that in return, his chef named Sanji would cook me and my apprentice lunch."

Serena said with a smile as she took her hand back.

"Of course I'll cook you lunch, just tell me your favorite dishes~"

Sanji said in a high pitched voice standing in front of her with hearts in his eye's.

"Well your captain said you were a pretty good cook, so surprise me."

Serena said with a smile. "As you wish my darling~"

Sanji said going back into the kitchen.

"HEY JUST DON'T USE UP ALL OUR FOOD!"

Zoro said going in there as well.

"So are they always like that?"

Serena asked Nami as they heard a fight in the kitchen.

"Pretty much."

Nami said with sigh as she saw that Luffy and Yusae were getting ready to race to the mast.

"so that kid over there, is he your little brother?"

Nami asked Serena as they watched Luffy and Yusae race.

"No, truth is I only came to this Island almost two weeks ago, he was one of the kids that lived on the Island who wanted to learn sword smithing. He wouldn't leave me alone, so I made him my apprentice."

Serena said as Luffy made it to the Mast first.

"Ha looks like I won~!"

Luffy said with a grin as they then layed down on the deck.

"You might be able to be me at a race, but you would never beat Sensei when it comes to smithing!"

Yusae said as he turned his head to Luffy.

"Nah it sounds pretty boring."

Luffy said shocking Yusae.

"Are you kidding it's amazing, turning an ordinary metal into an amazing sword is awesome. Sensei is also a Gun smith, can you imagine creating thoose masterpieces!" Yusae said as Luffy looked at him.

"Woah, that does sound cool, can she make anything else?"

Luffy asked curious.

"Well she can smith alot, but she's always told me that even she still has a lot to learn if she ever wants to become the Weapon Meister."

Yusae said as Luffy became excited.

"Whats a Weapon Meister, oh it sounds so cool!"

Luffy said almost bouncing.

"It is,You see there are different types of smither like Black smith, gun smith, bow smith, and many others, But a Weapon Meister is the greatest well known smither that can smith any weapon!"

Yusae said as Luffy jumped up. "That is cool, so that's your Sensei's dream?!"

Luffy asked as Yusae nodded.

* * *

"They really did that?"

Serena asked Nami laughing as Nami nodded, They Luffy ran up to them.

"OK it official you have to join our crew!"

Luffy said walking up to Serena.

"WHAT?!"

She shouted shocked.

"Lunch is ready my darling~"

Sanji said as he and Zoro came out of the kitchen with plates of food.

"Hey Sanji, Zoro guess what, Serena's going to join our crew and become our smither!"

Luffy said as Serena's right eye began to twitch.

"I NEVER AGREED TO THAT!"

Serena shouted bopping him on the head.

"Oh this is great now I have my darling Nami, and Serena~"

Sanji said handing Serena and Nami a plate of veggies and rice with bits of meat in them.

"I guess it's better then having to find a blacksmith in a town."

Zoro said as he sat on the floor.

"Yeah and It would be great to have another girl on the ship!"

Nami said as Serena was still standing in shock as Yusae sat down next to Serena and was handed a plate with meat on a stick, bread, and Veggies. But all he could do was look at the plate of food as he heard the conversation going on.

"Hey guys I'm back, did I miss anything?"

Usopp asked as he came on the ship.

"Yeah, we now have a smither on the crew!"

Luffy said with a grin as he was eating meat.

"STOP SAYING THAT!"

Serena shouted bopping him on the head again, then she sat down and started to eat her food..

"Great I have some new sling shot designs!"

Usopp said excited as he sat down and was handed lunch.

"Sensei are you really going to leave?"

Yusae asked sad as he was was looking at Serena.

"Well I am going to leave this Island soon, but not with them. I mean I wasn't even asked, they just assumed I would join."

Serena said as they all looked at her. "Alright, will you join our crew?"

Luffy asked as Serena just faced palmed.

"NO YOU IDIOT!"

Serena shouted standing up.

"Look thank you for the meal Sanji, and I promise I'll get this sword done by tomorrow Zoro, but I'm not joining your crew."

Serena said as she then looked back at a smiling Yusae.

"come on Yusae, lunch is to go!"

Serena said as Yusae stood up and they left with Zoro's sword, and their plates of food.

"Yep, she's definitely joining our crew"

Luffy said while watching them leave, as he was eating meat on a stick.


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: I do not own One Piece

The sun was rising as Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji were walking down the street in the town, looking to find Serena the morning after they met her. "Ok diner Lady said she lived down this way." Luffy said as they were walking past buildings and fruit stands. "STRAWBERRIES, GET YOUR FRESH STRAWBERRIES, ONLY 10 BERRIES A POUND!" One of the venders shouted trying to bring in customers. "Luffy, does this town seem a little weird to you?" Zoro asked Luffy as he saw almost everything was over priced. "Don't know." Luffy replied as his hand was on his chin, as he was trying to think. "Ah ha I got it, this place...has no musicians!" Luffy said,Zoro then face palmed as they continued to walk. "I just hope my darling Serena will like my breakfast I made her!" Sanji said with hearts in his eye's as he held up a plate of fruit drizzled in cinnamon. They continued to walk down the street until they reached a small wooden hut, with smithing equipment on the side. Yusae was at the side of the hut walking towards the fire pit, as he placed wooden logs next to it. "Hey we found it!" Luffy said excited as Yusae noticed they were walking towards the hut and dropped the logs in shock, and they all looked at him. "What are you guys doing here?" Yusae asked picking the logs back up. "I'm here for my sword." Zoro said as Yusae finished placing the logs next to the fire pit, and dusted his hands off on his apron. "Oh yeah, it's over there on the anvil. Sensei finished it this morning." Yusae said as he pointed to the anvil, and Zoro walked to it and picked his sword up. When he unsheathed it all of them could see the blade shining, like it was brand new. "Wow!" Luffy said amazed as he continued to watch the sword shine. "Well, time to test it out." Zoro said bringing out a pice of paper and tossing it in the air, then he held the sword to were it was centered in his face, and swung at the paper. When Zoro sheathed his sword, the paper was left into a million little pieces. "THAT WAS SO COOL!" Luffy shouted in amazement, as everyone, including Zoro was impressed. "I have to admit, I haven't seen my sword like this, since the day I first had it. She doesn't happen to have any swords for sale does she?" Zoro asked as Yusae shook his head. "Sorry but all of Sensei's merchandise was confiscated when she got here." Yusae said Luffy was trying to go into the hut, but Yusae stopped him. "Stop, you can't go in there!" Yusae said as he was blocking the door. "Why not?" Luffy asked confused. "BECAUSE SENSEI WAS UP ALL NIGHT WORKING ON THE SWORD,THATS WHY!" Yusae shouted frustrated as Zoro, and Sanji walked up behind Luffy. "She really puts her time and effort into her smithing, dosn't she?" Zoro asked with an impressed smirk, as Yusae nodded. "Yep, so I won't let you three disturb her!" Yusae said pointing to them. "Ah man, but I really wanted to ask her to join our crew again." Luffy said as his head was drooping in disappointment with Sanji. "And I really wanted her to try my breakfast I made her." Sanji said as he showed Yusae the plate of fruit, with his head still drooping. "Didn't you go broke, buying thoose ingredents for hers, and Nami's breakfast?" Zoro asked with a smirk as Sanji snapped around to look at him. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU BASTARD!" Sanji shouted as he and Zoro were head and head together. "WHAT, ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE ME COOK!" Zoro shouted as Yusae was waving his hands in the air, trying to make them stop shouting, and Luffy was laughing. "WHAT SO FUNNY!" Zoro and Sanji both shouted at Luffy as Yusae was still waving his hands. "Not sure, but its funny!" Luffy said as he continued to laugh. "OH WELL WE'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO LAUGH ABOUT!" They shouted as the three of them started fight. "Come on you guys, Sensei's trying to sleep." Yusae said trying to get them to stop, but they continued to fight. "WOULD ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Yusae shouted as the three paused to were Zoro and Sanji had Luffy pinned, and were about to punch him, and they all looked at Yusae. When Yusae realized what he had had done, he opened the hut front door, and heard Serena still sleeping. "Phew, thank goodness of Sensei's heavy sleeping." Yusae said as he wiped his forehead in relive, then they all walked to the side of the house.

"Hey kid, I've been meaning to ask, but what's up with this town?" Zoro asked Yusae, as they were all standing by the anvil. "Yeah, yesterday I had to pay 1 million berries for food." Sanji said as he was lighting a cigarette, as the kid was looking at the ground. "Oh, so you noticed how everything's over priced, i'll tell you why." Yusae said in a low tone voice as his hands turned into fists. "IT'S BECAUSE OF THAT BASTARD CAPTAIN RANGO!" Yusae shouted angry as they all looked at him. "It was two years ago when the Marines came and made a base here, everyone thought when the Marines got here that they would make the town better. That was until the Captain bought the entire Island." Yusae said as everyone's eyes widened in shock. "No way! " "He bought!" "The entire Island!" All three of them said in shock as the kid slowly nodded. "And ever since that day he's made all the residents on this island pay rent, and each month it just keeps going up. " Yusae said as they looked at the people passing by, watching them trying to sell things. "That explains the crazy old man yesterday." Sanji said as he was puffing a smoke. "So that Marine guy she was talking to yesterday, is he the captain?" Luffy asked as he watched two kids looking in the trash for food. "No he was just the Sergeant Major, he's basically seconded in command. But there is one more thing you should know." Yusae said as they all turned and looked at him. "The Captain was also the person who confiscated all of Sensei's merchandise, so she can only fix swords now in this town." Yusae said as Luffy started to walk to the hut again. "Wait I already told you, you can't go in there." Yusae said as Luffy kept walking until he barged in the hut, and Serena jumped out of her hammock in shock. "AHHH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!?" Serena shouted as she saw Luffy in her house, then everyone walked in. "I'm sorry Sensei, but he wouldn't listen." Yusae apologized as the three saw that the only things in her hut was the Hammock, and a couple of candles to light up the room. "Look if I get your merchandise back, and help this town out, will you join my crew?" Luffy asked confusing the still half asleep Serena. "What?" Serena asked scratching her head. "Your decision won't effect what I do either way, it's just if theres a chance that I can get you to join i'll take it." Luffy said as he left the hut, as Zoro followed, Sanji gave Serena the breakfast. "My dear for your safety, you might want to stay here for awhile." Sanji said as he then left the hut. "Just what exactly are they planning to do?" Serena asked Yusae as he just watched them leave in shock.

Meanwhile Nami and Usopp were still on the boat waiting for the guys to return. "Ugh where are those morons, I don't want to stay here longer then I have to. Especially with the Marines here." Nami said as she was reading a magazine in her lounge chair. "Ah come on Nami, they've only been gone for an hour, they couldn't have gotten themselves into any trouble that quickly." Usopp said reassuringly as he was making more ammo for his sling shot. "Yeah your probably right." Nami said as she stretched her arms, and layed back in her chair. There was a moment of silence before they both realized they people who they were taking about. "WHAT THE HELL ARE WE SAYING!" They both shouted as in the town Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji were standing in front of the Marine base.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N yep I did it, I left this a cliff hanger. So what do you all think will happen, tune in tomorrow or this weekend to find out. Hetaliafan98 is out...peace


End file.
